


Let It Die

by idrilhadhafang



Series: TLJ Spitefics [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Has Had Enough Of Your Shit, Father-Son Relationship, Force Choking, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Gen, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker Redemption, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Spitefic, because everything Luke said is wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: After Rey runs away to save Kylo, Luke is paid a visit from an old ghost.





	Let It Die

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [At The Lord’s Door](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/389598) by Gehayi. 



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The girl had left. 

Of course she’d left. Wasting her time saving a boy who honestly, wasn’t worth saving. Back then, he had thought that maybe, just maybe, there was a chance for Ben. A way to all but cut the darkness out of him. But there was no saving Ben. Ben’s darkness hadn’t scared him enough then. It did now. 

Luke headed towards the Jedi tree. He had been intending to finish it off for quite some time, but he’d never found the nerve, actually. Never found the strength to actually end the past, right then and there. 

He was approaching the tree when he was keenly aware that he wasn’t alone. He was being watched. He turned around, and it was then that he saw his father. 

“It can’t be,” Luke said. “Why now?”

”You lost your way,” Anakin said, softly. 

“I never — ’’

“You forgot who you are.”

”I saw the truth. The Jedi need to end — look what they did to you — ’’

”Did they?” Anakin said. “Luke...there’s something I want to show you.”

He held out his hand. Luke, slowly, nodded. He reached out, tentatively, and touched his father’s hand. And he saw. 

_— a young man, in his twenties without a doubt, igniting his lightsaber in front of younglings —_

_— the same young man, overlooking Mustafar, and letting a tear fall from his eye. One last cry, before giving himself fully to the Dark Side... —_

_— his father, reaching out through the Force to choke his mother —_

“You did this?” Luke said. “Why?”

”Because I was a fool,” Anakin said, simply. “I didn’t fall because of Obi-Wan. I was a lot like you are now, Luke. Blaming the Jedi for everything. Even when it was my fault.”

”The Jedi — ’’

” — didn’t fail me,” Anakin said. “I failed them.” He took a deep breath. “And you failed Ben. I wish I didn’t have to say this, but you did. Tell me, Luke, why was I worthy of redemption and he wasn’t?”

Luke paused. In the end, he supposed that he hadn’t thought of it. 

Anakin continued. “It was my fault. I cast that shadow over them — over all of you. You deserved better, much better.”

”But you redeemed yourself.”

”It doesn’t mean what I did wasn’t wrong.”

Silence. 

“You’ve got to return to the fight, Luke,” Anakin said. “She needs you — they all do.”

”I’m not the man I used to be.”

”There’s a spark of it, deep inside you. You just haven’t acknowledged it.” Anakin looked at him. “There’s a spark of you that still believes in heroism, in doing good, in saving others. It’s still there, I know it. You just have to make it come alive.”

His father was right. There was still a spark of Luke Skywalker, the old Luke Skywalker, in there. He had to come back — if only to fix his mistakes. You couldn’t run away from your mistakes. You had to face them. 

“How do I get off Ach-To?”

Anakin smiled, like he knew a secret. “Lifting X-wings, my son.”

Lifting the X-wing out of the water was a struggle. Luke wasn’t going to deny that. And yet, seeing it on land again, Luke couldn’t deny he was happy to see that beat-up old ship again. 

Anakin’s smile was practically radiant. “Go, Luke. Join the fight. And never doubt that you’re my son, and even after what you’ve done, I love you still...”

Anakin vanished, and Luke found that he still had much to do. He got in the X-wing and blasted off. He didn’t know where Rey had gone, but the Force...

The Force would show him the way. 

 


End file.
